herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Spider-Man Films)
Note'': 'This article is about Spider-Man from the Sam Raimi film series. For other Spider-Man incarnations, check out the disambiguation. '''Spider-Man is the titular main protagonist of the original film series of the same title directed by Sam Raimi. He was played by Tobey Maguire in all three films and the actor reprised the role in the video game counterparts. Biography ''Spider-Man'' Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, and Mary Jane Watson visit a genetics laboratory along with their high school class. While taking photos in the laboratory, a genetically engineered "super spider" bites Peter's hand, arrives home, passing out with the bite wound considerably swollen. The next morning, Peter finds out that his previously impaired vision has improved, and that his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. When Peter Parker goes to school, he finds himself producing webbing and having the quick reflexes to avoid fight injuries from Flash Thompson, his bully. Peter escapes from the school and realizes that he has been given spider-like abilities from the spider bite. He quickly learns to scale walls, long jump across building rooftops and swing webs from his wrists. ''Spider-Man 2'' Peter Parker as Spider-Man still serves as the main protagonist of the film, at the end of the film Mary Jane abandons John and runs to Peter and she admits her true feelings for Peter. ''Spider-Man 3'' Peter Parker as Spider-Man serves as the main protagonist of the film. At the end of the film, he ends up killing Brock as Venom with a pumpkin bomb from Harry Osborn and forgives Flint Marko as Sandman after the battle for the accidental murder of his Uncle Ben. Appearances *''Spider-Man'' (film) *''Spider-Man'' (video game) *''Spider-Man 2'' (film) *''Spider-Man 2'' (video game) *''Spider-Man 3'' (film) *''Spider-Man 3'' (video game) Gallery Spider-Man 2.jpg Spider-Man.jpg Mary Jane and Spider-Man 5.jpg Mary Jane and Spider-Man 4.jpg Mary Jane kiss Spider-Man.jpg Mary Jane and Spider-Man 2.jpg Spider-Man save Mary Jane.jpg Mary Jane and Spider-Man.jpg Gwen and Spider-Man 2.jpg Gwen kiss Spider-Man.jpg Spider-Man about to fight Doc Ock.png Spider-man.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Arachnids Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Masked Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Living Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Scapegoat Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Super Hero Category:Ninjas Category:The Icon Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Darkness Category:Localized Protection Category:Multiple Saver Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Successful Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pure of heart Category:Child Nurturer Category:Jumpers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Love Rivals Category:Book Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Bond Protector Category:Global Protection Category:Male Damsels Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Loyal Heroes